Patchwork Crazy Matryoshka
by Neeke
Summary: Meeting Miku,Gumi realises that she is not the only one in Crypton Academy that rebels against the rules. One fateful and confusing afternoon they discover dolls that have many layers, some might say personalities. But with the doll comes side effects. Danger. Some may say that the town itself might just be going mad. So now there is a question,are you a Patchwork-Crazy Matryoshka?


"Get up and get out of bed now!"

That voice, I know that voice. That's right it's _her. _Oh man, not again. I really don't want to get up right now. I'm sick of school.

"I'm, not joking Gumi, get up before the ice bucket makes you get up!" I sat up in a flash from my bed, my bed sheets rustled loudly and my head began to spin. Not the ice bucket, she wouldn't dare, but knowing my guardian Luka, she so would have.

My feet shuffled along the cold wooden floors I'm surprised that I even moved that fast. Still dazed I somehow got changed into my school uniform. It had been getting colder lately so I pulled on my red hoodie that covers the dorky private school blouse. Hairbrush in hand, I quickly brushed out any knots and get rid of the 'I just woke up' look until my green hair is allowed to fall naturally.

Satisfied enough, well enough for 7 in the morning I ploded down the hallway to the sound of sizzling bacon and eggs. The one and only holy thing in this house-it's the only thing that gets me up in the morning. I moved to the bench and sat down on one of the modern silver stools with a red leather cushion top. Luka turned around in her pink apron the matches her pearl pink hair, holding the source of the oh-so-good-and-sweet breakfast. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh no not again," I mumbled to myself quietly leaning my head on my hand. From the cupboard Luka pulled out three plates one for me, one for her, and one for Kaito who had the privilege to be able to sleep in. She carefully dished out the bacon, eggs and toast. Usually she'd give me an extra rasher of bacon, but not today.

"I don't understand why you dislike going to school so much," she said as she sat down on the stool opposite me. I didn't look her in the eye. I can never be angry with her or disagree when I look her in the eye. I simply attacked the bacon with ketchup and dug in.

"Hate," I said already with a mouthful of bacon, "Hate is the word you're looking for," I gulped the sweet, sweet salty meat down, "Despise could work to…" I glanced up for only a second and Luka's eyes met mine. Her meal was untouched, her knife and fork still placed on the bench top, her eyes glazing over. Shit.

"Why are you like this now Gumi?" I could hear the desperate cries in her voice although it stayed calm and caring, "You used to love school, and your friends. But now you're all negative and I don't understand _why_?" I let my eyes drop back to my almost empty plate. I lost my appetite. I knew what was coming. I braced myself for the worst. Don't over react. Don't over react- "Ever since my sister died-" I stood up slamming my hands onto the bench top with such a large bang that it could have woken Kaito up and he's on the other side of the house. The metal stool skidded far behind me before crashing to the ground on the tiles with a loud smash.

"So what ever since mom died?" I couldn't help but to stare at her with burning eyes. "She has-" I sucked in a gulp of air, "had nothing to do with this! I _hate_ how you continue to question me about this!" I saw Luka's scared eyes begin to tear. I really don't want to make her upset, just understand. I calmed my voice, stopped yelling, "So what I changed, everyone changes," I said gentler as I turned my back heading back to my room.

Up the stairs and to the right, that's where my room is, the once guest room, now mine. I walk to my dresser and take my phone off charge and shove it into my pocket. At the foot of the dresser was my bag, I grabbed it roughly slinging it over my shoulder and left my room pretending that both the room and myself weren't a total mess and that everything was fine. I got to the top of the stairs to see that Luka's back was to me, she still hadn't moved. I walked back down the stairs hearing Luka sniff and seeing her wipe her face from the corner of my eye.

"What about your future?" she choked.

I walk past the kitchen, not glancing in her direction as I did so. Slipping my shoes on at the door I couldn't show any emotion, I was winning for once this time. I swallowed all apologies and my own tears, forced them down so hard that they were unreachable. I couldn't be weak, I'm not like her. If mom taught me anything it was that I was strong and I should be an individual. Well, mom, I'm being a strong individual. I needed to lie, lie to myself, my heart and emotions. I'm going to win and I'm not going to cave like I usually do when Luka cries, not anymore. I knew that my voice was going to be clear and calm. The feeling would sound mutual.

"I am my own future." I grumbled before closing the door behind me.

Math, math, math. Oh someone please get me out of here. The blackboard is filled with numbers and letters that look like something from a sci-fi movie. I have no idea what the teacher's rambling on about, for all I know they could be solving world poverty. See, I may go to Crypton Academy, but I haven't fitted in here from the start. After mom died I had to move in the middle of the semester to the other side of Tokyo. The rich side of town. Being that Kaito is a night shift surgeon and Luka owns a branch of music stores, they can more than afford the overly expensive fees here. Not that they should bother, I don't care about grades anymore. Studying and work in general are a waste of time, you never know when you're going to die so why spend over 13 years of your life in schooling only to then slave away every day in an office for minimum wage.

Exactly my point.

"Gumi," I look away from the window that I have been staring out of for the last half an hour to my teacher at the phone. He was expecting a 'yes sir' or a 'yes Mr_ Hiyama' I simply look at him distantly. I saw him get agitated. "You're needed in the principal's office, it's about what happened this morning involving Mrs Suzune's car," his voice was on the brink of losing his cool and I couldn't help but to smirk at him._

_I got out of my set noisily scraping the chair hard on the ground. It was only the few smart-nerd kids in the __class that grimaced at me, everyone else was whispering to each other wondering what I did this time. "Alright _Kiyoteru," I called him his first name like I always do just to push his buttons, "you can count on me. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"This isn't exactly 'as soon as you can'" the girl chuckled. Her hair long and smooth sat in a single ponytail with her long bangs out. She looked like the average student here, perfect uniform, perfect everything. But at the same time there was just something about her, something interesting.

"Yeah, well it's soon enough for me. It was just the get out of jail free card I needed." I took a deep breath of the slightly chilled autumn air. I was sitting under a tree on the far side of the school's running track and the girl stood, after walking over to me. No one could see us.

"What did you end up doing to the principal's car?"

"Egged it," I said proudly.

"Really?" She was half shocked, half amused.

"With rotten eggs I've been saving just for it," The biggest smile appeared on both of our faces. I leant forward, giggling a bit. "I've told you what I'm doing. So, what are you _doing_?" I said using my fingers as quotation marks.

"Getting a drink," she shrugged setting herself down on the ground in front of me, "Geography was killing me, and thinking about it in a way, I'm still doing it. I'm just scoping out the school's landscape, yes…that's it…" She picked up an autumn leaf that was near her foot. They were falling off faster than ever this year… then again maybe it's just this side of town.

"Well," I stretched out my arms above my head and leant my back against the huge tree trunk. "You know of my secret hiding place. And it sucks that we have conveniently met up like this because, well, now I'm going to have to kill you."

"Okay," she said simply ripping the autumn leaf in half, "I get it. I found you're get out of jail free card. But you know every killer gets the name of their victim before they murder them. I guess… its some sort of fetish they have. You look like the type with fetishes," she winked childishly before snapping back to her casual self, "I don't know I've seen it in movies…but I guess it made more sense in my head,"

"You're not going to go all creepy Stockholm syndrome on me, are ya?"

"Hah! You wish!" She threw her head back looking up the almost bare tree, "Well fine, my name is," she looked back down turning her head profile before turning it back dramatically, "Miku, Hatsune Miku,"

"Gumi, just Gumi,"

"Too scared to give out your details, I get it, I get it," she flicked some hair out of her eyes, "I already know you anyway. You're in class B, I'm in D. I may have just transferred a month ago, but I've see you around. I mean in that thing you're wearing you stand out a lot,"

"All it is-is my jumper and I'm proud," I tug at my red jumper and pout my lip out sarcastically.

"Hmm…I guess it _is_ getting a bit cold… I need to get more winter stuff," Miku placed her hand on her chin and began to stroke her imaginary beard, "Hey! Do you want to go shopping this afternoon?" The question took me off guard. I haven't been asked anywhere since I moved to this dump of a school.

"Huh? What?"

"Just shopping, I mean I was going to meet up with some of my old friends, but I think they're ignoring me now that I've moved." She sighed slightly tense, "Just cause dad got a massive pay rise he decided to move me the this peace of-anyway," she calmed down and back to her hyper-self and started counting on her fingers, "I'm rich and mom and dad don't care what I spend on my card, I need new stuff and don't want to be a loner. That's three perfectly good reasons right there! Look, come and I'll buy some awesome detail to put on your jumper-so it's really unique, I know really good places."

"You don't need to do that, it's just that I haven't done anything outside of school in a while. I was just a bit shell shocked-okay, but yeah, I'll come definitely. Do you want to catch the train into the city straight after school?"

"Yay! Yes," Miku said fast as the bell finished ringing "we have to it gets really cold at night so I wanna buy a jumper or something first and then we can shop all night!"

"Well I guess it's on. I gotta go be first in the line-up for lunch. I want the best pickings," I said grinning. "We don't have any classes together, so I'll meet you outside the school gate, okay?"

"Sounds good in my ears," she smiled back, "I've got my lunch in here," she patted her colourful backpack that was covered in buttons, "I packed it today, can't stand school food. I guess I'll hang here a while longer before my guitar lesson-it's the only lesson I stay awake in. Have good school slop,"

"Well, I'm not going hungry if that's what you're asking. I'll see you later," I turned my back and began walking across the oval again to get to the main hall which is conveniently close to my, well I guess our hideout. With my shortcut I should be able to make it before the doors open if not, these elbows were made for elbowing.

"Bye," Miku chimed as I walked away. Now that's one girl I could never forget, there's just something about her and I like it.

**A/N**  
_People please review, review, review. The more reviews I get the more I'll get reminders to write the next chapters. Tell me where the story should head or what you think should happen. I'd love to hear your opinions. Thanks o3o_


End file.
